Journey's End Two years later
by Stardino
Summary: Rose becomes pregnant with the other Doctor and they find out the baby is a miracle since it is Gallifreyan. The human-Doctor dies and now the Master is back to make sure the baby is not born. The Doctor gets to Rose and together they have to survive. R
1. Smith Family

"I think ye lot are havin' twins," the nurse happily said to the young couple as they heard the two heart beats in the stomach of Mrs. Rose Tyler Smith. Rose smiled happily at her husband but when the 3D sonogram was done on the computer the nurse had a shocked look on her face. Dr. John Smith noticed this and looked to the nurse for answers.

"Anythin' wrong?" Doctor asked. Rose looked from the nurse to her husband, and then to the screen. Only one baby showed.

"I thought you said I was havin' twins?" Rose asked. The nurse shook her head and left. Doctor quickly went to the sonogram machine and moved the scanner around Rose's stomach. "John?"

"Rose, our baby has two hearts," Doctor said. Rose looked to him astonished while he had a happy face. "Our baby is Gallifyn." Rose smiled at him as she looked to the screen.

"Well, we better leave then because I don' wan' to have me baby tested on then," Rose said as she got up and with the help of the Doctor, her stomach was cleaned and they were walking away.

"We have to get you back to me, the other me," Doctor said. Rose looked to him sadly as she sat on the sofa in their small home.

"Why?" Rose questioned. "We can take of our baby ourselves." John walked to his wife and kneeled in front of her, grabbing both her hands in his own. Rose had tears going down her face, John sighed.

"Rose, my other self can teach our baby things that we can't, it must do what all us—I mean what all Gallifyn must do, travel and keep time and space in check," John told her as he quickly kissed her on the lips. "The baby is a miracle, we have no choice but to do what is right."

"John, we just made a life for ourselves here," Rose pleaded.

"Fine," John said, giving to his wife. "We will try to do best but when our child gets older we have to give it to my other self. Okay?" Rose nodded as she caressed her stomach. Rose and John had been married for a year and it has been two since they both has last seen the 'other'. It had taken awhile for Rose to get used to the human-half new Doctor but he indeed was like the other, just more human.

A week later John was driving to Torchwood, humming to himself. The rain was harsh but when wasn't it here in London. He had looked down a second when a blinding flash of light hit him at the side. The last thing he saw was a truck coming his way and one lonely tear went down his face.

"Rose I love you," John muttered to himself as blackness consumed him and nothing else existed. Doctor John Smith was dead leaving a wife and child to be born all alone.

"Doctor, are you alright?" the Doctor's new companion asked. Her name was Anna and just like Donna she only cared about traveling and not falling in love with the Doctor. The Doctor nodded, not wanting to worry Anna.

"I am alright," the Doctor said, he looked to the TARDIS who seemed to be shouting profanity that it had learned from Rose in his mind. The Doctor had the same daydream, of him dying but not only him, his human him in the parallel world.

"So, where we goin' next?" Anna questioned. The Doctor decided to go back, he had to see if his dream was real or not.

"How bout a parallel reality?" Doctor asked, smiling at the young woman. Anna just looked at him.

"I thought you said that wasn't possible," Anna told him. He shook his head.

"It is but to find the right hole into it, now that is the problem," Doctor answered. Anna nodded and looked to the picture of all the companions the Doctor had and she had a gut feeling why they were going.

"Your human self is in trouble, isn't he?" Anna questioned. The Doctor looked to her astonished.

"Why yes," the Doctor replied. "I have to check on Rose, and him." He paused for awhile before he said, "I think he is dead." Anna gasped and a sad look passed on her face. Anna knew the Doctor was still in love with Rose, he had kept talking about the blonde woman when she started to travel with him. She understood why the Doctor gave her a second chance but if his human self was dead, what had happened to the woman he had loved.

"Okay, then," Anna said smiling after awhile. "Alternate reality, here we go."


	2. Another

"We come today in the memory of Doctor John Smith…" the priest droned on in a sad tone. Rose couldn't cry anymore and for her unborn child she had to be strong. When the cops had come to tell her the death of John she had cried for three days locked up in her room. It was her mum that had her up and going on the fourth day, it was her mum who had taken care of the funeral plans. Rose had cursed god for giving her a chance, for even creating him in the first place.

"Rose?" a man's voice asked that sounded like her husband. Rose rose up her head to notice all was gone. She turned to see her husband but knew it couldn't be him.

"Doctor," Rose said harshly. The Doctor looked to the stone on the ground and then to Rose. He then noticed her stomach had a bulge.

"Your pregnant," Doctor observed. Rose didn't say anything but walked toward the car, her family waiting. The Doctor ran after her. "Rose, I am sorry." Rose cracked right there and then, in front of her friends, her family.

"Sorry?! Sorry! You don't know anything. You left me with your human self and when I thought everything was going alright. When I thought that I was going to have a family finally, have a baby, you die, your human self died!" Rose shouted at him. She then put her head down and when she looked up she added, "We were about to call you because our baby is a Time Lord just like you!"

The Doctor looked shocked and grabbed Rose to him as he let her cry into his chest. It was a minute later that her hands went around him too.

"You know how hard it is to know you don't know what I had with you, with your human self," Rose mumbled.

"Doctor, we have to go before the hole closes," another woman said in the same direction where Rose's family waited. Rose stopped crying and turned to see a young woman next to her mum with ginger hair.

"Rose, come with me," the Doctor said as he looked in her eyes. Rose looked to her mum, her dad, and her little four-year-old brother. Her mum smiled and nodded, her father did the same.

"Can I come?" Tony Tyler asked. Rose laughed.

"No Tony," Rose said as she walked toward the boy and kneeled in front of him. "You have to take care of mum and dad." Tony nodded.

"So I guess that is a yes?" Doctor asked. Rose turned, smiling making the Doctor also smile.

"What do you think space boy?" Rose questioned in turn. Doctor ran to Rose, hugging her and then putting his hand on her stomach. Rose felt her heart skip a beat at the closeness of the Doctor that reminded of her what John did in the mornings. Rose again felt her heart break also as she remembered it was John she had married, not the Doctor. John was the Doctor in a way but he was different, he was human, he had taken care of her, he was always there when she had been sick, she had grown to love him and give him the love she had for the Doctor.

"Rose, I will make you happy," the Doctor mumbled. "What he did, I won't be any different. WE are the SAME!"

In the other reality from where Rose and the Doctor where from a young woman walked around Cardiff looking for the underground Torchwood that should be underneath a rift in space. Her hair was ginger, her skin pale, her eyes a dark green, but all in all it was easy to tell that the woman was American.

"Come on," the woman snarled at the small hand-held technology that had located the space rifht. As she said an image flashed in her mind of a blonde woman in birth again, but in pain.

_"Doctor!" the woman shouted._

_"Rose, please don't die," the Doctor said as he watched the woman's life go away. The baby wasn't crying. It was dead._

"Noo!!" the woman shouted, catching attention of bystanders. The image pained her to an extent. The image also reminded her that she was different, different from everybody else, the reason why she couldn't join sports or get sick.

_"Ma, who is my dad?" the young woman as a child asked._

_"A man who was brilliant but crazy," her mother answered. "He was different."_

_"Did he have two hearts like me?" the young girl had asked, smiling._

_"I think so," the mother had answered as she patted the young girl on the head and touched her chest to feel the two heart beats. "But unlike him you are gentle and sane."_

"Sane my ass," the young woman mumbled as she kept on following the signal. She didn't think it was sane to dream of a child about to die at birth, a mother who would never live, but maybe she could stop that from ever happening the woman had told herself countless times. It was minutes later she found her self in front a big rock of some kind that seemed to be where the signal was coming from. She looked around to see if there was a tunnel of some sort. She got nothing which just made her frustrated and jumpy.


	3. Memories

"Rose, take care," Jackie Tyler told her daughter as she knew might be the last time she might hug the girl.

"Don't worry mum, I will," Rose replied.

"Doctor, if she gets killed…" Jackie left the threat open but the Doctor seemed to understand because he put one had on his face and the other at his throat.

"I will make sure she stays safe," the Doctor answered.

"I will make sure she doesn't exercise or do any harm to the baby," Anna added as she nudged the Doctor. Rose smiled at the two and with one last look to her family entered the TARDIS.

"Umm…your room is the same, TARDIS wouldn't let anybody open it," the Doctor said as he smiled at Rose. Rose nodded and left to her room. Anna looked sadly at the girl.

"You do know it is going to be hard for her," Anna said. "She had you as a human, she had with your other self a family to start. Leave her be for awhile."

"I thought your degree was make-up?" Doctor asked. "You should change it." Anna smiled and walked to her room also. The Doctor looked at the path Rose had taken and shook his head. Rose had wanted to go with him in the beginning but he gave her a second chance in life.

Rose sat in her bed crying again for what she had lost and even inside her the baby kicked.

_"Are you really my Doctor?" Rose asked._

_"Sort of," the Doctor had answered. Rose looked at him and he sighed. "Rose, I am him, just human." Rose nodded._

_"You wish you went with the other me, don't you?" the human Doctor asked. Rose nodded sadly as tears went down her face._

_"I am sorry but for some reason I just…" Rose couldn't finish as she let her head drop._

_"Hey, I have an idea," the Doctor told her as he lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "We do the domestic thing of dating, going out, and doing whatever you humans…I mean us people do." Rose laughed at his slip up._

_"Okay," Rose answered._

_"But I do promise this Rose, we will always be together, no matter what" the human Doctor told her._

"Rose, can I come in?" Anna's voice said through the other side of the door.

"Sure," Rose called out. Anna entered, a sheepish smile on her face.

"So…John Smith aye, Doc only uses that when we get arrested," Anna said, making Rose smile.

"Does he still stroke the TARDIS?" Rose asked. Anna shook her head in a no.

"Well, if he did, I would probable laugh and kick his ass for that but no. He sits in front of the door for this room, just thinking," Anna answered. "He loves you know." Rose's eyes flashed.

"No he doesn't, he left me here to suffer. I fell in love with his other self and when I thought things were great he dies," Rose cried out, tears on her face again. "I loved him and he died."

"Rose, everybody dies," Anna said as touched Rose's hand. "But you have a baby, a baby that even I know shouldn't be possible. So, tell me about the human Doctor, was he the same?"

_"What name should I pick?" Doctor asked. "If I am going domestic I need a name don't I?"_

_"Just pick one you nut," Rose told him happily._

_"I like John Smith, it seems so…me," Doctor said. "How would you like your last name to be Smith?"_

_"We are getting married, you can just take mine," Rose told him._

_"But that is just weird," Doctor admitted. Rose slapped him on the arm before kissing him on the mouth. It has been a year since she had been dating the human Doctor and when he proposed, Rose was happy._

_"Fine John Smith but as long as I get to keep Tyler," Rose proposed. Doctor nodded._

_"From now on I am Doctor John Smith then," John said happily as he signed his name on the made birth certificate Peter Tyler had given him._

"I guess they were the same," Rose said smiling. "Both had the humor and serious when they had to be. Just my John, he actually started to like his one heart, the domesticity. The only thing that usually stayed the same was how he was scared of mum and when something was just totally brilliant or interesting."

"Of course I would stay scared of your mum, she slapped me on the face," the Doctor's voice rang out. The two looked to see the Doctor leaning on the door. "We are in the right reality again and I can feel junior now." Rose nodded her head.

"Oh, and thanks for not making other me take your last name, it would just be weird and Rose I do love you," the Doctor said as he left the doorway.

_"Rose, I love you," human-Doctor told her as he lay by her side, drawing designs on her arm. "Will you marry me?" Rose nodded her head as she kissed her future husband to be but afterwards she felt sad._

_"Doctor, do you think your other self is happy?" Rose questioned. "I want him to be but…"_

_"I feel bad for the poor sod," Doctor answered. "But at the same time I am happy because he gave you and me a chance and that is something I will never change Rose. Sweetheart, you had the chance to leave me and you didn't."_

_"That is because he left," Rose said angrily._

_"Rose, I am him," Doctor said, sighing. "Don't worry love, he is happy but I know his heart is breaking but maybe one day he will find somebody."_

_"I hope you're right," Rose replied. "So, who is telling mum?" Doctor groaned making Rose laugh._

"I would of stayed if he told me that two years ago," Rose told Anna as she looked at the empty spot the Doctor had once been.

"Rose, he wanted you to have a family," Anna said to her. "It would be harder to say goodbye."

_…"It would be harder to say goodbye,"_ a voice rang out in the young woman's mind at Cardiff.

"Great, I am hearing voices now," the young woman mumbled to herself angrily as she kicked a stone.


	4. I am here to save your baby!

"You knowing talking to yourself isn't going to help you out," a male voice said making the young woman mom face the man.

"Are you American?" the woman asked. The man laughed slightly as he ruffled his hair.

"Sort of," the man answered. He looked to her sternly before saying, "But who are you with two hearts?" The young woman knew who this man was immediately afterwards.

"You are one of the Doctor's companion, Captain Jack Harkness," the young woman told him. She smiled as she walked toward him, saluting, "Charlene Wells, you can call be Charlie sir. I am here to look for the Doctor. I need his help you see, I am a Time Lady."

Jack looked to her astonished and with his hand-held device scanned her. She was a Time Lady but she seemed to be younger in the eyes unlike the Doctor who had more wisdom.

"I can't be, Doctor is the last one," Jack told her.

"I am a miracle my mother had told me," Charlie told him. "You know my father by the way, horney asshole."

"Really, who?" Jack wanted to know.

"I think he called himself 'Master'," Charlie answered, smiling as another shocked look went on Jack's face.

"Doctor?" Rose asked as she saw the man stop in his track. He faced her and placed his hand on her stomach, a glow showing.

"We aren't the only one," Doctor said to her. "There is another." Rose smiled and hugged the Doctor.

"You are not alone anymore," Rose told him as she let go and backed away slightly. The Doctor shook his head.

"Rose, I have been alone since I let you go," the Doctor told her as he grabbed her hands. Rose looked in his eyes to see the truth and tears again filled her eyes. "Please, don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Rose nodded but the tears still fell.

"Doctor, I miss him," Rose said. "I miss my John." The Doctor hugged her to him, as he let her continue to cry.

"Rose, I am sorry," the Doctor said again. "I really thought things were going to go well, I didn't know that was going to happen. If I knew I wouldn't had let you go. I just wanted you to live."

"He said on the beach that 'you loved me' not 'I love you', do you know that?" Rose said to him. The Doctor just shook his head and kiss her forehead as an answer. "He loved me cause he said you loved me."

"Rose, I will always love you," Doctor said to her.

"Doc, we are at the rift and some man is outside the door," Anna said as looked to the screen. Doctor and Rose separated from each other. "A girl is with him." The Doctor ran to the screen to see a young girl with the Captain.

"Captain," Rose said as she opened the door and hugged Jack who was surprised to see her.

"I thought he left you with…"

"He died," Rose answered, Jack smile left at the point.

"And you are pregnant," Jack said as he smiled again at Rose.

"The baby is a Gallifyn," Rose said to Jack. "Apparently it is a miracle for that to happen."

"Oi, just like me mate," the young woman behind Jack said who had scrunched up her face seconds later. "Great, I am talking like them now." The young woman walked up to Rose, her hands out, "Charlie Wells, Time Lady." Rose looked at the woman like she was crazy.

"But…" Rose didn't finish.

"I will prove it," Charlie told her. She placed her hand on Rose's stomach, the glowing showing through the shirt. Rose was shocked and stepped back into the arms of the Doctor who looked at Charlie closely. "I am here about you two or I would have stayed home with my mom."

"Who the hell is her father?" Doctor asked Jack.

"The Master," Charlie answered. "Crazy jerk. Always telling my mom about the drumming which unluckily was passed to me but it comes and goes."

"You inherited his knowledge," the Doctor said amazed. "That shouldn't happen. Heck you shouldn't be possible."

"Really? I didn't know that," Charlie said sarcastically making Rose laugh at the tactic.

"So, what about us?" Doctor asked. Charlie's face fell.

"Can we go inside, she needs to sit before I tell," Charlie said to him as she pointed at Rose.

"Tell us now," Rose ordered.

"Rose Tyler Smith and the baby, you both are going to die at child birth," Charlie said. "I am here to stop it."


	5. Future

_Thank you for writing Reviews…or the ones that did (giving thumbs up to those and the ones that didn't "COME ON!! WRITE A REVIEW!") Sorry, on medication I think. Gaiafreedom21 thank you for correcting me and those that didn't notice or didn't know: Not your fault cause even I didn't know that when I spelled 'Gallifyn' it was really 'Gallifeyan'. If I misspell this again, fer cryin' out loud I am human and (beggin on knees) so sorry if I do. _

_Story to be CONTINUED….._

_In a galaxy far, far, away…just joking story to start NOW!!_

Everyone was silent about the news, including the people who had walked by and heard this stopped and looked at the group. Charlie had to glare at all of them to move on and bug off. She didn't like giving bad knees but it wasn't like she had choice. It was either let a baby die or try to make sure that the baby and mother live. Charlie picked to second for life because if a baby died and she could have stopped it she would hate herself forever. Heck, she would see herself as her father as the crazy dead jerk Time Lord he was.

"What?" Rose asked, her hand going to her stomach and moving closer to the Doctor. She hoped the woman in front of her wouldn't come and attack but to just make sure she would stand next to her Doctor.

"I am a Time Lady," Charlie said slowly.

"But I couldn't feel you in here til recently," Doctor said as he pointed to his head. Doctor thought the woman was insane but listened.

"You didn't feel my dad, I doubt you will feel me. Including when I am blocking your telepathic brain to mine," Charlie replied. She then slapped her hands together as she continued to say, "For two years I have been dreaming of her," she points to Rose ," and the baby dying. Recently you only showed up in it but they are bloodier like somebody caused the death. Dream doesn't show much." Charlie just looked at the two who still seemed not to believe her. "Come on, I came all the way from Chicago to this place. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to try and stop it." The Doctor walked toward Charlie, looking at her up and down. Charlie just thought he was crazy as he sized her up to himself.

"She is a Time Lady but this shouldn't be possible," Doctor said as he went back to Rose, grabbing her other hand because she kept her other on her stomach.

"Actually as Father dear Master called me, I am abomination, not posed to be, a freak of nature, supernatural crap," Charlie said. "He had to put that in a letter for me, coward." Charlie's fingers were tapping on her pants, the same beat Doctor and Jack recognized but Charlie seemed to notice because she stopped by clenching her hand. "Damn drum beat. I love drums but with a beat like that, whew, I wish I could just electric shock myself to ashes."

"Do all Time Lords or Ladies talk fast?" Jack asked.

"Oi!" "Hey!" Both Gallifeyan shouted at the same time but it was Charlie who said with a sad sigh, "Darn it, yes we do."

"My other past self didn't," Doctor said as he looked to Charlie. "Right Rose?"

"If I said yes, he, you did, what would you do to me?" Rose asked a big smile on her face while Jack had a smile of victory.

The five didn't notice the camera, or the man who smiled evilly.

"My dear daughter, you are doing well," the man said as he drummed his fingers together. Down below Charlie felt a shiver go through her body.

_What is wrong?_, the Doctor asked in her mind, startling Charlie and having her glare at him afterwards.

_We have to go inside, somebody is watching_, Charlie thought back or hoped that it went through but found it did as the Doctor nodded.

"So, why don't we get some chips and visit Mickey?" Doctor suggested. Rose looked at him surprised.

"You want to see Mickey?" Rose asked. The Doctor nodded, smiling at her wide as he grabbed her hand and squeezing it.

"Who is Mickey?" Charlie asked. The Doctor looked to her and Charlie grinned as a name and picture came in her mind. "Mickey the Idiot." Rose looked at the Doctor and nudged him hard on the ribs.

"Stop telling people that is his name," Rose admonished. "You Time Lords and being Telepathic."

"It's cool," Charlie whined as looked like a little girl in front of them. The group laughed and by following Jack they went down below where Charlie knew that the person who was watching them can't see them. Can't watch their every steps.

"Charlie, right?" Anna asked. Charlie nodded. "Are you alrigh'?"

"I don't know," Charlie said as the drum beats grew in her head again with her pushing them back. The Doctor could hear it as her mind was opened and he was worried about what that could do to the girl. Charlie shook her head and pain went through her whole body making her fall to her knees. She could hear the others shout around her but all she could see was fire and a man.

"_Charlie, you have grown," the man's voice echoed in the cave. Charlie couldn't see him as fire surrounded her, cutting off her air supply slowly. "Such a disappointment, me your father." Charlie felt herself get filled with fear._

_"My father is DEAD!" Charlie shouted, her voice echoing back to her. She only heard an evil laugh as the flames now licked her clothes, her hair, her skin, and all she could do was scream._

"Charlie!" a male voice shouted. Charlie found herself on a metal table, medical supplies surrounding her. Next to her was Jack and in the other side the rest of the group plus two others she didn't know. She felt sticky as her clothes clung to her skin by her sweat. She was still shaking, her hearts beating quickly in her chest.

"Charlie?" Jack asked. Charlie looked to him and just shook her head, knowing he was asking about what had happened to her. She didn't know herself but a bad feeling was in her gut.

"You should of left her, should of left her in the reality," Charlie said as she looked to the Doctor. "But know, you had to know, you had to love. Now, a chain of events have started and the future is changing. Can't you feel the change Doctor?" Charlie had asked coldly. The Doctor nodded his head, Rose who felt everything was her fault. Charlie wasn't finished as she turned to Rose saying, "The Bad Wolf is needed again, the Bad Wolf and her other half the Destroyer. Dr. John Smith was not the Destroyer, Doctor," Charlie said now to the Doctor. "You were. You were always the Destroyer, no mater what you did, what you tried to do. Always running. Running, running, always moving, never taking a rest. You should have listened, the copy was not you. He was different, he was human, and he was soft and not a killer at all."

"Charlie, you okay?" Anna asked.

"Bad Wolf and the Destoryer, their child the savior of all, the last of miracle to happen, the restart of the Gallifeyan," Charlie said. She knew she said more than she was posed to and played with her watch, her special watch.

"How old are you?" the Doctor asked. "You seem older then we realized." Charlie didn't answer and continued to play with her watch.

_"So Mr. Smith, where we goin'?" Charlie asked her husband who smiled up at her in the TARDIS. He had blonde hair and the bluest eyes, his eyebrows black. Charlie knew that when he will die, that will change but it was his hearts she loved._

_"Don't know Mrs. Smith, where do you think we should go?" her husband questioned back, his British accent just adorable on him._


	6. Master is alive muwhahah

Please read and Review

_Please read and Review. I LOVE reviews!!_

_To be started…_

Charlie went to the last open room in underground Torchwood and took out a photo of her and her husband. He was dying slowly in the future as the past changed and she couldn't do anything but leave him in the TARDIS. The TARDIS had promised to keep Mr. John Smith alive as long as possible. Charlie had wanted to build the paradox machine her father had but John had said no. She felt tears fall down her eyes.

_"Damn it John, let me build it," Charlie said to her husband as she hit the kitchen table. John looked at her, shaking his head._

_"Charlie, just make sure nothing else changes," John said as he grabbed her clenched hand making it relax. Charlie nodded sadly. "I know you will fix it." Charlie smiled at his optimistic attitude._

_"What if I meet 'him'?" Charlie asked as she looked down. "I can't kill my father."_

_"You have to choose," John said._

_"Okay Dr," Charlie said teasing him. John groaned._

_"That is my dad's name, it makes me feel so old," John said making Charlie laugh._

_"You are old buddy," Charlie replied. "Well, human wise anyways."_

"Charlie, can I come in?" Rose's voice asked through the door.

"Sure!" Charlie shouted as she placed the picture back inside her motorcycle jacket. She looked up to see Rose walking in and closing the door behind her. "What can I do for you miss?"

"Mrs., actually," Rose corrected, smiling as she sat down on the bed next to Charlie.

"Mrs. Smith," Charlie said afterwards, "What can I do for you?"

"Am I going to die?" Rose asked her face serious. "Because if I do, I just want the baby to live even if I die."

"You are not going to die, I promised somebody that," Charlie answered. Rose looked confused at her.

"What did you mean it changed, the past?" Rose questioned. Charlie played with her thumbs as she started to answer, knowing the Doctor was outside the door listening.

"Your husband wasn't posed to die, heck your child isn't posed to meet the Doctor till twenty years later," Charlie answered. "I am sorry Rose Tyler Smith but you were posed to live in the other reality, happy, in love. But something changed it, something went in and out of the open hole of the realities, killing your husband." Rose started to cry and Charlie just patted the woman.

"Your father did it, didn't he?" Rose asked. Charlie nodded. "How old are you?"

"About fifty-six," Doctor answered as he opened the door. "I had Jack scan you when you were knocked out, sorry." Charlie grinned at his sneaky ways.

"Damn, knew I should have put a chip to blocking any kind of scanning," Charlie playfully retorted. "I had a ring but I kind of exploded it after trying to make the wave length bigger."

"Why the heck would you do that?" the Doctor replied, his arms crossed. Rose smiled at the two Time Lords, both the same yet different.

"Well, I had to save people, it is my duty," Charlie answered, sticking out her chin and then slumped down when she added, "But that didn't work so I just blew up some of the aliens to make…a point. I actually ended up getting your name, now."

"The Destroyer," Doctor mumbled, shaking his head. "You are my replacement in the future, destinies sick joke."

"Hey! I didn't kill them all, just the ones who were about to basically kill me," Charlie defended, her arms also crossing across her chest. "They were about to start a grandfather paradox mister. Rose Tyler Smith here wouldn't exist if it wasn't for me so be grateful." Doctor was shocked and looked at Rose.

"Fine," Doctor said, giving up. Charlie smiled in victory.

"Sweet, I just beat the famous good ole' Doctor of Time Lords in an argument," Charlie said getting up and doing a small little but funny dance. Rose laughed at the girl's tactics.

"So, how does my son look?" the Doctor questioned, making Charlie stop dancing and look at him in shock. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Telepathic."

"What?" Rose asked, looking to Charlie. "My son?"

"Yep, you have a baby boy, Mr. John Smith," Charlie said looking down at Rose. "He wouldn't take Dr. John Smith or Doctor, said it made him feel old," Charlie finished, smiling. Rose was smiling too.

"Oi! I am not that old," Doctor huffed out. Charlie looked at him like he was crazy and just hid her laughter by coughing.

"How do you know him?" Rose said. Charlie looked to the Doctor who nodded his head.

"Might as well," Doctor said.

"I am married to him," Charlie answered as she took out a marriage ring from her pocket and putting it on her marriage finger, smiling down at it. She looked to see Rose have tears in her eyes.

"The restart of the Gallifeyan, the last of the miracles," Doctor mumbled. "You said he was the last, aren't you the last?"

"Not really, I am abomination," Charlie said sadly. "Planned on being made, planned on being born, created. My mother was my real mother but it was just her gene he used."

"That is why you inherited Master's drumming, it is his blood that flows through you," Doctor said excitedly. "He made sure that it was possible for a human/Gallifeyan. You are test tube baby. Ohhh, what a genius. But why didn't you get his anger, his insanity? Odd, he created something with its own mind but just like him. You are him but with a different choice, with a different sort of thinking, absolutely wonderful. You also have a name just like me don't you Charlie Wells Smith?"

Charlie bowed down and said, "I am the Commander. Talent in flying the TARDIS, war tactics officer of the only fiv…four Gallifeyan because your son is a loony and just likes technology like heck, just like his old man." Rose laughed at that, getting a glare from the Doctor.

"What? You do caress the TARDIS," Rose said, making Charlie laugh also. "What do you think me and Sarah Jane were laughing at?"

"Four," Doctor said changing the topic. "That is you, my son, me and who else?"

"Master," Charlie told him. "I haven't been born yet so I can't kill him but all I can do is fix what he messes up with, nothing more until I am made. Doctor, he may have seen him die but his alive and he is up to something. There is just one problem, he always a step ahead."

_Moving this story fast so sorry. College starts soon and I still have lots of crap to get ready for. Darn. Well, please write a review._


	7. Rose's feelings

Rose was left in her room, alone and next to the table with her was a picture of her and John. She slowly touched the face on the picture, smiling. The man had said he was Doctor so would that mean the Doctor would have been just like her husband? Loving? Caring? Soft hearted even though he tried to hide it? Rose shook her head, not knowing what to think anymore.

She resented the Doctor for leaving her there, for making her stuck with just a copy when she only wanted the original. She wondered if she would have been pregnant still even with the Doctor as the original father. She sighed, still not knowing what to do, what to say. John had said he loved her; did the Doctor still love her? He told her he did countless times since she has been here, but did he really mean it? Did his hearts still belong to her? Or did the man just pity her? Telling her he loved her just because the human him had died?

Charlie said that John wasn't posed to die, that somebody had done it in purpose, killed the man, the man who she loved.

"Knock, Knock," Doctor said as he leaned at her doorway, a huge smile on his face. Rose couldn't help but smile herself at the same antics the good Doctor still had even after two years. His smile reminded of her John and there she felt tears again fill her eyes and fall. "Rose, please don't cry," the Doctor begged as he quickly walked toward her and pulled her to his chest.

Rose smelled his jacket, it smelled like John's did and that thought only brought her to cry again just at this point it looked like she was sobbing heavily.

"You are so much like him," Rose muttered, but loud enough for the Doctor to hear that he quickly kissed her on top of her head, his arms tightening around her.

"Rose, we weren't that different," Doctor said. "Has the stormy forecast stopped yet?" Rose playfully smacked him on the chest as her tears left and she heard him say an 'ouch'.

"Why? Why did you live, Doctor?" Rose asked as she lifted her head and looked at the Doctor who looked lovingly down at her.

"John didn't tell you?" Doctor questioned.

"He didn't want to," Rose answered. "Said that if he thought about it he would even make me go back and find ya. But he wanted me too, to spend his only life with me, love me."

"Well, if I was him I also would be that selfish," Doctor said. "Rose, you needed to live and with me we wouldn't have a family, we wouldn't have security."

"Doctor, when had I ever had security?" Rose asked him.

"Before you met me, at that time you were really pushy and always getting in trouble, with me getting you out of course," Doctor replied, another wide smile on his face. Rose laughed slightly. "You should laugh more, it's beautiful." Rose felt a blush spread on her cheeks again. She then felt guilty for feeling what she was feeling and pushed away from a confused but somehow an understanding Doctor. "Not ready yet?"

"I can't," Rose said to him. "You are him, but you don't what we did. You are not even my child's real father even though somehow you are. I am sorry, I am just confused." Rose didn't look at him but she could feel his sadness.

"I understand," the Doctor said sadly. "Just Rose, I didn't want to leave you but I didn't want to place you in danger anymore. I thought you would be happy with a copy, a human copy of me. I didn't mean to bring you more sorrow."

"I know," Rose said as she looked up smiling. "But life isn't always fair. And Doctor, I loved the danger. All I cared about that it was with you that I was with. Did you even try to be happy?"

"I did but I kept seeing you," Doctor answered as he too smiled. "Loved you a lot. Could you believe it? The only and now not anymore the Last Time Lord in loved with what I used to call a 'stupid ape'."

"You know that did hurt," Rose informed him, making the Doctor smile wider.

"I knew but it was funny to make you red with anger," Doctor said to only run away before a pillow was thrown at him. Rose played with pillow in her hand.

_"Rose, if something ever happened to me, promise me you will be happy," John said as he grabbed his wife's hand. "Promise me you will find the Doctor. We are the same and he will be stupid not to still love ye."_

_"I promise John," Rose said softly and cuddled closer to John who kissed the top of her head._

_"How do you think the little baby will look?" John asked. "How do you think it will look when it regenerates?"_

_"John, shut up," Rose said as she closed her eyes. Rose didn't know that was the last night she was going to be held by her husband._

"I promise," Rose said softly.

"You know, people will think you are crazy for talking to yourself," a female American voice said. Rose looked to see Charlie who had a huge smirk on her face. "I better tell Mickey something is wrong with you. How bout the Doctor?"

"Shut up…'Commander'," Rose mocked.

"Oi!" Charlie said as she placed her hand on her left heart. "That hurts, that really hurts. I have a name you know and my heart can only take so much."

"You have another," Rose said.

"Hey, all cause I have two doesn't mean I have more feelings to give. You know how crazy that would be," Charlie replied. "Martha made food but I wouldn't trust it. Jack said she rarely cooks for a reason." Rose laughed as she followed Charlie to the kitchen to eat.

Doctor came out of his room to see Rose laughing next to Charlie and he smiled.

"You are actually smiling a lot," Anna said as she also smiled.

"Not jealous?" Doctor asked.

"Nope, you are like an older, older brother to me mate," Anna said as she punched the Doctor on his arm lightly. "Plus, you deserve to be happy." Doctor nodded his head, agreeing.

"I do, don't I?" Doctor said to himself.

"Can you lot hurry up!" two female voices shouted loudly, the female voices of Charlie and Rose. "We are starvin' here!"

_Want more…? Then write Reviews please, pwetty please. Us cowgirls need some reminding that we write good._


	8. Torture

_Charlie!!_, Charlie awoke, her chest heaving, sweat covering her up. The shouting had seemed to be the voice of her husband, like he was calling her. It has only been a day meeting the young version of Doctor and Rose and still she couldn't keep the memories down, the nightmares, the future, the new past memories that where inserted in her mind daily by each second.

I can't stop the change, Charlie thought to herself. Her father it seemed was always a step ahead, always knowing what was going on. She couldn't figure out how or how it was even possible. The man did not have a time machine of any sort, he couldn't travel anywhere yet it seemed he had been following her, planning since she was just a child. Her mother had felt him and since her mother's death she also had felt it.

_Go to sleep,_ an annoyed voice of the Doctor rang in her mind. Charlie was ashamed she had let her mind open up again. She couldn't control and when she did there were the drum beats, beating her blood, her mind, never ending.

In the other room Rose also woke by the same shout and wondered whose voice that shouted. A young man indeed it was but that young man was in pain and with that worry in her mind Rose did not go to sleep well.

_"John, please wake up," Charlie begged as she put a soothing rag on his forehead. She placed her hands on his hearts, pumping them, making them move._

_"Charlie, I am sorry," John said sadly. "It wasn't your fault ye know." Charlie shook her head._

_"I couldn't save her Charlie, I couldn't save her, I couldn't save the Doctor, he killed them and I watched," Charlie told him, her hands clenching. "The world needs the Doctor, not the new Destroyer or Commander. I can't do it without you."_

_"You have to fight," John said. Charlie nodded but as John disappeared in front of her a cold hand grabbed her by the throat, strong, powerful, and evil. She was flung to the other side of the medic room of the TARDIS._

_"You disappoint me daughter," Master said, as he neared her._

_"I will kill you," Charlie said as she stood up, a sonic gun in hand. The Master took out his sonic screwdriver and the gun exploded, taking Charlie's hand with it. She fell to her feet from the pain and watched the wound bleed and close shut. She stood up again to see her father very near. She was shaking with anger, hatred, and the drum beats._

_"You hear too, don't you?" Master asked. "The drumming, always there."_

_"At least they don't take my insanity you asshole!" Charlie shouted only to feel her father punch her on the face and she fell to the floor._

_"Charlie! This is just a dream," the Doctor's voice rang out. Charlie could see the Doctor in her dream and noticed her father didn't see him. "The Future is never for sure, it will change if you will it."_

_"Your husband died, everything is gone, what do you have left?" Master questioned as he step on her fingers, making her scream._

_"Hope! I have hope!" Charlie shouted. "And this will not happen!"_

_"There, you are wrong," Master said as he grabbed a knife and stabbed it into Charlie's right heart. He then took it out, stabbing her on the left. She felt her breath leave her. "Regeneration is pretty painful daughter."_

The Doctor woke up for sure this time and ran into Charlie's room to see tears falling down her face, screaming. He heard other footsteps and saw the others come. He knew what she was dreaming. The Master was killing her after every regeneration, torturing her when she was weak.

"What the hell?" Mickey said as he watched Charlie's hand and body start to glow.

"She is being scared to death," Rose muttered as she placed her hands to her mouth and then ran to Charlie, grabbing the girl, trying to sooth her. The Doctor wasn't far behind and put his hands to Charlie's head only to be kicked out.

"I can't get in," Doctor said shocked. Rose soothing seemed to calm the girl but the girl was still glowing. He tried again and this time he was successful.

_"Charlie, you have to wake up! This is a dream!" Doctor shouted as he watched the girl get kicked after her eighth regeneration in the stomach. Charlie looked to him, her hands out. What shocked the Doctor this time was the Master turned and smiled evilly at him._

_"Hello there brother," the Master said as he walked to the Doctor._

_"This isn't the future," Doctor said. "You are killing her by giving her false dreams! You are sick!"_

_"Oh, come on do better than that," Master said as he waved his hands for the Doctor to continue._

_"You kicked me out of her mind. Wait! You can't do that! You can't! That is not possible!" Doctor shouted. The Master laughed, making the Doctor and Charlie shiver that had gotten up, her face determined._

_"Her mind is so weak," the Master said. Charlie grabbed a sword and stabbed the Master in the back as she whispered to him._

_"Get out of my freakin' mind!" Charlie shouted as she rose up the sword, slicing the laughing Master._

Charlie got up and looked to see the Doctor on the floor who was also getting up with the help from Martha and Anna. When he seemed to be alright he started to clap.

"Bravo girl, you got out," Doctor said. "You just showed him that they are your dreams and you can do what you want. But you didn't have to slice half his body in half."

Charlie was still shivering and Rose pulled the girl to her as she soothed her and kept the girl feeling calm. Charlie was reminded of her mother and quickly she felt energy restore to her.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Ye were startin' to regenerate," Martha said, her eyes shocked and frightened. "Jack tried pulling Rose from you because you could have killed her. The Doctor fell to the floor and we didn't know why."

"I will kill him," Charlie hissed angrily, scaring the group around her. The Doctor saw the new Destroyer in front of him and his hearts gave out to the girl in pity and then a bell seemed to click in his head.

"That is it!" Doctor said as he jumped up and down. "Master wants you to kill, you kill without any problems. The Destroyer you are indeed but in your dream when he killed John he stopped the only person who could stop you. He wants you to kill, not to care, not feel anything! Oh, what a smart man but crazy. He is creating a monster, he is creating you, getting you ready, trying to break you before you can do anything."

"He is creating a weapon," Jack said. "A weapon that can be destroyed but regenerate anyways. A live weapon that can't be stop no matter what."

"Correct!" Doctor said. "Charlie can't kill him because he still needs to create her but in that time he can break her. He was pushing the limits to see how long he can torture her till she regenerates because next time she does her new regeneration will be evil, angry, have a lust from blood because of her mind to kill him." Doctor looked to Rose whose eyes where closing and she was shaking. Charlie grabbed the woman and looked to the Doctor. "Rose? Rose!"

_What is to come NEXT?! Keep on reading if you want to find out! Great, now I sound like a TV commercial. Well people, all I want are 16 reviews and I will bow to your feet (imagine that because that won't happen in person ever but in the mind sure.) Add reviews and the next chapter shall come!! Excellent (Mr. Burn's style with the hands—if you haven't seen the Simpsons, shame on you, just joking)_


	9. Fun fight with Master

_You review people rock!! So here is what you wanted and the person that did the sixteenth review, you rock dude._

_Up next!!_

"Rose? Rose!" Doctor shouted as panic filled his body. Charlie held on to the woman who was shaking.

"I am going in," Charlie said as she placed her hands on Rose's head.

"No!" was the last thing Rose heard from the Doctor before she found herself on beach. Rose was there, standing, crying, and so was the Master. In front of them were two Doctors, one dead, the other alive.

_"He didn't love you," Master whispered as he waved his hand at the alive Doctor._

_"And he knew you were full of shit you crazy bastard!" Charlie shouted, a smirk on her face as she saw the astonished look on her father's face. "You mess with her, you mess with me." Rose ran to Charlie and stood by her side._

_"My dear daughter, you are getting stronger," Master said, clapping happily as he walked to the two women._

_"You know what is so wonderful about dreams, about the mind," Charlie started as she rose up her hands, both glowing. "You can do whatever you imagine!" Charlie's hands went toward the Master, shooting light at him but he seemed to just laugh as it bounced off whatever was protecting him._

_"What do we do now?" Rose asked as she looked to the girl. Charlie shrugged her shoulders._

_"Beats me but I do have an idea," Charlie said as she ran toward the Master and tackled him into thin air. The two seemed to disappear in an invisible hole leaving a rippling view of the area. Rose looked down to see no dead Doctor, no alive Doctor._

_"Time to go home," a male voice said. Rose jumped and looked to her side to see the Doctor in his pj's. She couldn't help but laugh. "Where is Charlie?"_

_"She took him somewhere," Rose said._

_"Probable to his or her mind, she is out of it and mumbling now," Doctor mused. "She won't let me in, neither will her father but it seems she is winning by the smirks on her face. Mickey decided to do commentary by her looks, heaps of laughter that Mickey the Idiot."_

Rose woke up to see herself now in the Doctor's arms, he smiling down at her.

"Ouch, she seems to be down, what happens next?" Mickey asked, getting laughter from the group.

"I kick your ass," Charlie groaned out. She touched the back of her head and when her hand came into light she saw blood. "Damn brain." Mickey helped Charlie up from the floor.

"So, whose mind?" Doctor asked.

"His, sick bastard," Charlie grumbled. "Flames, I was surrounded by flames and the place looked like it came from a twenty century video game."

"Which one?" Doctor asked.

"Mortal Combat," Charlie answered. "Good game, like the tricks at the end. Turned my father into a baby and that commentary voice actually came out to name the trick." Charlie was smiling now. "His face was awesome as a baby. He was actually adorable."

"So that was what you were smiling about?" Doctor replied. "I would be laughing about that, not smiling."

"So what is with the blood this time?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, pain that the mind had to say for me to wake up. Nothing else, plus it is healed," Charlie said without worry. "Also, I saw his next move. Let's get moving!" Charlie shook her whole body as she walked out of her room.

"Where is she going?" Martha questioned.

"TARDIS!!" Charlie shouted. "And all of us have to go! Move it!"

"She is bossy," Jack said as the rest ran to catch up the girl. "Wait! What about gear?"


	10. Meet John

"Gear?" Martha asked as Charlie showed them a room full of electronic gear from different times. The Doctor was embarrassed because he had thought that the room was destroyed.

"You know, we couldn't have used this during our travels," Rose told the Doctor, her hands on her hips.

"What? I had my sonic screwdriver," Doctor said as he took out his favorite toy from the inside pocket of his jacket. Charlie rolled her eyes. "Anyways, how did you know it was here?" Charlie messed up hair, making it almost crazy looking like the Doctor.

"Ummm..a good guess?" Charlie asked and she felt a shock go through her legs and the loud humming of the TARDIS.

"TARDIS says you lie," Doctor tutted at her.

"How the hell do you think I got here?" Charlie questioned as she also put her hands on her hips like Rose. "John brought me here and a little too early for my taste."

"You are in charge of my baby?" Doctor asked with a shocked look on his face. "You better treat her well."

"I do," Charlie replied back. "John makes sure of it."

"Who the hell are we talking about?!" Jack shouted his arms outstretched.

"My husband, their son," Charlie answered as she pointed to Rose and the Doctor who both had look down. Jack smiled and then hugged Charlie hard, even lifting her up in the air. He seconds later let her go quickly and happily giving Charlie enough time to breath. The Doctor was grinning like a crazy man.

"Wait, wouldn't that make you older than John?" Jack asked with his hands at Charlie's shoulder. She shook her head.

"I am younger, by a year," Charlie answered, her breath still harsh due to the lack of oxygen she was still trying to gain.

"So, you are born three months later then?" Rose questioned.

"No, a year after he is born," Charlie corrected. "What happened to your genius mind?"

"Shut it," Rose said.

It was night time that Rose found her hunger cravings come again, this time stronger than most of the times. She was just glad that they were in the TARDIS which some how had lots of food, including junk food. She patted her stomach as she felt the baby kick.

"I am going little John," Rose whispered to her stomach as she walked to the refrigerator. She was surprised to see the light turned on and Charlie sitting there with the Doctor.

"Little John?" Doctor asked. "It's Junior if I am there close by."

"He hates that and always will," Charlie said, her eyes glaring at the Doctor.

"Then, I should keep saying it," Doctor said. Rose was smiling at the two and took out from the freezer a big tub of ice cream. The two Gallifeyan looked shocked as Rose sat with the two, a spoon in hand.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Blimey," Charlie said herself, sounding British. "Even Jenny didn't eat that much."

"My created daughter Jenny?" Doctor questioned. Charlie nodded her head.

"John and I found a way to make her human and she got married, had kids, is happy," Charlie answered. "We offered for her to travel with us but she didn't want to."

"Created daughter?" Rose questioned.

"He hasn't told you?" Charlie replied back. Rose shook her head in a no. "It was with Donna, some crazy person created a girl out of the Doc's blood. Poor girl, she wanted to belong so John and I decided to help her out. Lovely girl."

"You are spending too much time here," Rose said. "You are becoming British girl."

"Bollux," Charlie said making the two others laugh at her sad face. She smirked quickly afterwards. "I fiddled with the TARDIS Doc and we need one more person to pick up."

"Who?" Doctor asked.

"There can't be a Doctor without his Doctor Donna," Charlie told him. The Doctor's face fell quickly.

"I took away those memories," Doctor replied back.

"And I have the gadget to put them back and without killing her," Charlie said afterwards. "I found a way to change her mind of have a Time Lord template of a sort just like your human self. Her genetic system thank god will not change but you better be wary because I know for sure she might slap you on the face." The Doctor pouted as he placed his right hand on his right cheek.

"She slaps hard," Doctor whined as he seemed to rub an invisible slap that seemed to not go away.

"I like her, she is like mum," Rose put in.

"Way to make it better," Doctor grumbled as he continued to eat. Rose stuck out her tongue and did a little giggle as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"This one has your attitude," Rose said. "Can't stop moving." Doctor laughed and since he was close enough to place his hands on her stomach he did and laughed when he too felt a kick. Charlie smiled at the happy family as things were not going that bad as she thought. She got up and started to leave only to be stopped by Rose.

"Where you goin'?" Rose asked.

"To my room," Charlie said and then added, "Also, to check on the TARDIS computer to see if my gadget is updated and working properly."

"Don't explode anything," Doctor shouted as Charlie walked out. Rose smacked him on the shoulder.

"Like you didn't," Rose told him. The Doctor quickly pecked on her lips, surprising Rose. She grabbed him behind the head and quickly their lips touched which soon became heated. When the need for air came for Rose (the Doctor didn't need much, he had two hearts and a set of good lungs, lucky him) she backed away and looked at the Doctor. His eyes were darker than before and he was staring back intently.

"Rose Tyler," Doctor started, "I love you. I always had." Rose saw the truth in his eyes and started to kiss him again. They separated when they heard a cough.

"Can I join?" Jack said as he walked in. The Doctor and Rose smirked, both getting up and kissing Jack on either side of his cheeks. Jack was surprised and watched the two leave, holding hands. "Finally the tension hopefully is over." Jack walked to the refrigerator and saw that the cereal was missing. He looked to the table and saw the ice cream. "Well, haven't had any for awhile," and with that Jack started to eat it.

Charlie looked around the TARDIS, making sure nobody was near.

_TARDIS, can you communicate to your future self?_ Charlie thought to her friend as she also added that she wanted to check on her husband.

_I will_, TARDIS answered. Charlie checked again to see nobody was watching and then looked to the computer. Numbers went by until an image was created. In front of the screen was a large bundle of brown hair.

"John?" Charlie whispered but loud enough to wake the bundle of hair.

"Charlie?" the bundle questioned and soon a face was shown of a young but tired young man. He smiled.

"How is it goin'?" John asked as he twirled between his fingers the sonic screwdriver.

"If that thing shocks your eye again I will say I told you so," Charlie warned. John stopped playing with the screwdriver and put it down. "I went into his mind and I think I could stop the changes." John had a worried look.

"Charlie, you know how dangerous that is," John admonished. "I don't want you to get hurt." John quickly placed his hand on his chest, his face in pain.

"John, just hold on, alright," Charlie said softly. "I will fix it."

"Charlie, just don't die," John said as he looked lovingly at her. Charlie nodded but didn't say anything. "Promise?"

"That is one promise I can't keep John and you know it," Charlie told him and watched her husband's head fall to his chest. "John I will try but if I have to give up just one life to save your mum and dad I will."

"Just don't become obsessed in killing your father," John said as he rose up his head, rubbing the side of his forehead. "I love ye, okay."

"I love you too," Charlie said as she touched the screen and watched him do the same. "Don't worry okay."

"I will try," John said, smiling. The screen went blank and Charlie almost screamed when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Martha looking at her.

"He looks like both of them," Martha said smiling which became sad just in seconds. "Do you really think you are going to die to save them?" Charlie knew who 'them' were and nodded her head.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Charlie questioned.

"I think you are doing excellent, a job well done," Martha answered. "Now, to bed because I need to be awake to see what our next adventures will be like."


	11. Donna!

"Who the hell are you?" Donna asked as she watched a young girl, a blonde, and a man who she knew she had seen before talk all at once when she opened the door.

"I am Charlie Wells Smith, this is Rose Tyler Smith, and Doctor John Smith," Charlie introduced.

"Are you my new neighbors or something?" Donna asked. Charlie looked to the Doctor.

"Was she always this stupid?" Charlie questioned.

"Oi!" Donna shouted. "Who you callin' stupid?" Charlie pointed at Donna and took a step back when the door was shut on the three. Jack, Martha, and Mickey were laughing or more like rolling on the ground.

"You are not very nice," Rose told Charlie who just stuck out her tongue and then knocked again. The door opened with Donna holding a bat. Charlie and Rose quickly took a step back at the same time they pushed the Doctor forward who did try to not even move an inch up. He was leaning back, his feet keeping him from moving.

"What the hell do you want?!" Donna shouted. Charlie gave up and just poked Rose. She counted with her fingers 1, 2, and 3 and both let the Doctor fall flat on his back laughing at his groaning. Donna was looking at them like they were crazy. "If you want money I don't have any."

"Why the heck would I want your money? I am just here to say…oh my god a thief!" Rose shouted. Donna turned her head back to her house giving Charlie enough time to put an electronic head band on top of her head and to push a red button.

"What are you…agh!!" Donna screamed and then fell to the ground.

"That was graceful," Charlie commented as she with the help of Rose and the Doctor grabbed Donna and took her into the TARDIS.

"You do know this is kidnapping, right?" Mickey questioned.

"Well, what the heck did you want us to say?" Rose questioned back.

"Yes, Mickey, what did you want us to say? Ello' Donna, you used to travel with me, we saved the Earth, I took away your memories because you were dying and I forgot to add my Rose is pregnant with a little mini me and I am not really the real father," Doctor finished.

"Well, not like that," Mickey muttered.'

"And you are the father, just somebody else had the fun and you didn't," Rose corrected.

"Stop talking to yourself Mickey and ewww Rose that too much info there" Charlie said as she checked on Donna. "Well Doctor, when she wakes up she is going to kill you."

"I know," Doctor said as he looked down at Donna. "She hasn't changed much has she?" At that moment Donna opened her eyes and when she saw the Doctor her face went red.

"Run," Rose said and the Doctor ran behind Rose's short height.

"You can't hide Doctor!" Donna shouted as she walked up to Rose. "You take away my memories then you bring them back by tricking me. What the hell?!" Rose moved out of the way and Donna slapped the Doctor. Charlie was next to Rose.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Charlie quoted. "Except for her it wasn't love it was friendship."

"Who said that? I know I have heard that before," Rose replied.

"_The Mourning Bride_ by William Congreve," Martha answered as she watched Donna and the Doctor fight. "They act like me and my brother when we are arguing."

"We do not!" Doctor and Donna shouted together.

"Why would I want to be her brother in the first place? She is so pushy," Doctor said.

"Oi there mate! At least I don't stroke the TARDIS," Donna defended.

"She has a point there," Mickey added, siding with Donna.

"What?" Doctor said. "Well, you have Mickey the Idiot and I have the Smiths."

"Future Smith," Charlie pointed out.

"Wait a moment, I have seen you before," Donna said as she looked at Charlie. "You were at my wedding with one of my friends."

"Oh, the killing Santas were awesome," Charlie replied. "You have to give the crazy spider lady points on using them."

"You were there and you didn't help? And I didn't sense you!" Doctor realized. "Why didn't you help?"

"I can't mess with history," Charlie told him with a smug smile. "Even though you don't like it or not Doctor, you are part of history and have the same importance as everyone. Just like Pete Tyler dying. Anyways, whose fault was that?"

"Mine," Rose said. "I just wanted to see him."

"John and I had to hide up in a castle," Charlie said to Rose. "We had to put our key in the TARDIS to make sure it didn't leave us. Good thing we knew about family history that the good Doctor thought was right to tell us. He didn't tell us everything min you."

"Who the hell is John?!" Donna asked, confused.

"Why do you always use 'hell' as part as a sentence?" Charlie questioned. "Well, John is my future husband and Time Lord, son of Rose Tyler and the Doctor, well human Doctor but the genetics is still almost basically the same just his were closed for regeneration."

"Rose is pregnant?" Donna questioned softly. Rose nodded and Donna ran to the girl, picking her up. "That is a miracle, with your genetics and the human doctor you had a one to a trillion chances to happen and oh my GOD! I am talking like you. Why am I talking almost like you again? Doctor, why the heck am I talking like you again? Shouldn't I be dead with this much information. You said it wasn't possible. Well, it is but it will have to take genius to figure out how to work that…hahaha."

"I am the genius and I changed your wussy human brain template to a hard rock core Time Lord template," Charlie said. "Took me a while to design it."

"You are a Time Lady," Donna realized. "But how? I understand about little John.."

"Junior," Doctor corrected.

"Whatever…that was possible in very little chances but possible. But you, it can't be," Donna mumbled.

"She is a test tube baby," Doctor said. "Catch up will ya."

"Oh, shut it," Donna told him.

"We have three people who talk the same, two British, one American. That is not cool," Mickey told Martha who nodded and who couldn't help but smile.

"We are soo cool," Charlie replied who had heard Mickey. "Now, to 1968, Colorado Springs, Doctor."

_NEWS: I probable will not be able to post the chapters that fast because the stupid computer plus my telephone are going off and on making whatever I want to do not working. Sorry. For those who have Time Warner Cable, make sure the cable on the pole is on strong because for me wind and rain makes it loose. Second time and school is starting. Keep placing reviews folks. I love them!! If you had noticed I had posted up another chapter for you FANS._


	12. Author

Author:

Author:

I have no idea how long the computer is going to be on so sorry that I couldn't post the next chapter. Next time I might post two more chapters just in case.

Again I am sorry.


	13. Choose

"I love trees," Charlie just randomly told the group as they exited the TARDIS. "It is so green."

"What other color should they be?" Martha asked.

"Orange, yellow, purple, and other colors throughout the universe surprisingly," Charlie answered. "You didn't travel much did ya?"

"How does the Master look now?" Jack questioned. Charlie, Rose, and the Doctor pointed at the picture on the market wall that was right next to the group. It showed a man with dark black hair, dark green eyes, and a charming smile.

"He is running for Mayor," Mickey said as he noticed the pictures pasted almost everywhere in the markets.

"We noticed," Donna said as she pulled one of the pictures off the wall. "Not that bad looking, I give him that."

"Dude, your accent rocks!!" a man said as he passed by Donna, winking at her in the process. She acted like a shy girl as her face turned red. Charlie ran to the man, making him stop.

"Do you know where I can find Alfred Warlock?" Charlie asked as she pointed to the picture on the window facing her and the man.

"No, but I can tell you where you can find passion," the man said. "Jake Medal," he told her, giving his hand out to be shaken. Charlie noticed the blackness underneath his fingernails.

"You are high aren't you?" Charlie questioned. The man nodded as he took out another wrapped up pot.

"Want some?" he questioned in turn. Charlie grabbed the pot before he could lit it and threw it in the nearest trash can. He glared at her. Charlie made sure nobody was looking at them and grabbed the man by the scruff, her sonic screwdriver digging into his ribcage now. "What do you want?"

"One, pot kills ya so don't smoke anymore or I will personally burn you alive," Charlie first threatened. "Now, where is Alfred Warlock? And don't lie and don't ignore the question."

"He is two blocks down this street in a three story house, his wife and he lives there," the hippie said, his hands out. "I heard she was pregnant!" Charlie let him go and she felt her body become stiff. The hippie quickly ran away from her.

"We better go before they get cops on us," Rose said as she snapped Charlie awake. Charlie just nodded her head.

"Pregnant," Charlie muttered to herself. "It can't be."

_"Where did you meet dad ma?" Charlie asked, grinning up to her mother._

_"Colorado Springs," her mother said with glazed eyes. "He was charming, smart, and sweet. I didn't realize he was crazy."_

_"So, why don't we find him?" Charlie questioned, jumping up and down and wanting to see her father._

_"He left us here with no means to find him Charlie," her mother answered. "The only thing he did was give me you. But don't forget you were created."_

_"Yes mom," Charlie said as she shuffled her feet knowing what her mother meant with that saying._

"She lied to me," Charlie said to herself now that the group was back in the TARDIS. "That lying…"

_Don't finish that,_ the TARDIS thought to Charlie who nodded her head and slammed her fist in the nearby concrete pole. She didn't feel the pain through her anger that seemed to be pumping blood in her.

"That had to hurt," Anna commented. Charlie just went outside, slamming the door closed right behind her.

"Shouldn't somebody go after her?" Mickey asked looking at everybody. Martha shook her head.

"Let her be," Martha said.

"Well, she is marrying my boy in the future so I am going after her," Rose said to them as she walked to the exit only to be stopped by the Doctor.

"She needs to cool off Rose," Doctor said. "I will go after her in ten. " The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose as they both looked at the door.

"You found me," a male voice said breaking into Charlie's anger. She turned to see her father, smiling. "My future self said you would." Charlie faced him, her fist clenched together.

"Angry little thing isn't she?" another exact male voice said, her future father coming forward. Charlie took out her sonic screwdriver hoping it might come to use. She hid it in her sleeves.

"What do you want?" Charlie growled out, looking daggers at the two.

"Oh, you know, to win, to stop the…drumming," the future Master said, smiling as Charlie's head started to twitch. "You hear them too."

"My mom, she was pregnant with me?" Charlie asked.

"I told her to lie to you about you being born in a tube because basically that was what her stomach was," future Master said.

"Smart," past Master commented getting a smile from his future self.

"You planted me in her?" Charlie questioned, her hands shaking from fear and anger.

"Well duh," past Master answered. "Now why don't you give daddy a hug." The past Master took out his own sonic screwdriver pointing it at Charlie. She also showed him hers, pointing it right back at him.

"I will finish it, right here and now!!" Charlie shouted.

"Then finish it," future Master told her. "Do it!" he screamed out to her. Charlie's right hand holding the sonic screwdriver was shaking, tears forming in her eyes as she let her hand drop. "You see, you are weak!!"

"No she isn't, she just doesn't kill," a voice very familiar to Charlie came out. Charlie smiled as she saw her husband walk to her.

"You shouldn't be here," Charlie said to John who just smiled.

"My father is the Doctor, it is in the genes to create trouble," John replied back. "Now, older Master, to the future you go because as you know as law two same Time Lords can't touch nor be at the same time together," John told future Master.

"I am doing my destiny!!" Master shouted back, his smile evil.

"John, go, before Rose see ya," Charlie told her husband. John nodded his head and faded away. "Now, like my husband said, as future Gallifreyan I have the right to do what I see fit to insure you leave her…FATHER."

"Oh, working the dead laws on me," Master pouted.

"I have my ways to imprison you without killing you," Charlie replied as she pointed her sonic screwdriver again at him. "I won't hurt your past self as long as you come with me."

"Wow, goody shoes she is," past Master said smirking. "Now, why don't you beg for you life."

"Over my dead rotting body," Charlie told him. "And since I regenerate that will be awhile before that happens."

"Beg!!" both men shouted with their screw drivers lighting up. Charlie was shocked when she felt a force be placed on her back and behind her knees. She fought against and felt her nose start bleeding from the pressure.

"Go to hell!!" Charlie screamed as she also lighted her screwdriver pointing it to the floor and creating the pavement to become a wave. She felt the force go away and she stood up correctly as she watched the shock looks of the two Masters. One Master disappeared and the other made a run before he fell, laughing crazy as he went.

"Nice," another male commented. Charlie turned to see a man smiling at her, smoking pot. "Dude, that was awesome." Charlie felt anger flash through her and she pointed her screw driver at him.

_Do it, kill him!_, Master thought to her, her head now cracking from her inner torment. Charlie grinned as she changed the frequency on her sonic screwdriver.

_"Promise me Charlie, you won't become your father," her mother's voice rang out._ Charlie turned to see a woman, pregnant, looking at her.

"Mom?" Charlie asked.

_"Charlie, one day you will have to make that decision," her mother finished as she told her ten year old who nodded her head._

"Agh!!" Charlie screamed as she placed her hands to her head, the drum beats pounding harshly.

"Dude, you okay," the man asked.

"Get away from me!" Charlie shouted as she fell to the ground, dropping her sonic screwdriver.

_"I know you will make the right decision," her mother said afterwards._

_"How do you know mum?" little Charlie asked._

_"I know you," her mother simply answered as she smiled down at Charlie._

"Charlie!!" the Doctor shouted as she watched the girl shaking and pulling herself into a circle as she lay to the ground. Jack was right behind the Doctor and both ran to Charlie. Both went down on their knees trying to grab the girl's attention.

"Will she be alright?" a woman asked. Doctor looked up to see a woman with Charlie's eyes.

"Yes she will, I hope," Doctor answered. The woman smiled and walked away.

"Don't go mum," Charlie muttered as she watched the walking woman. "I didn't do it. I am not like daddy." Doctor ruffled up his head as Charlie eyes closed and she stopped shaking. Jack checked her pulse.

"She is unconscious but alive," Jack said. "I don't think she was able to take the pain."


	14. Back to the beginning

Doctor didn't know what to do. He kicked his bed and angrily sat down on it. He crossed his arms, thinking. He didn't want to put Rose in a position of danger and right now it seemed it was going to come. He had sent Martha, Anna, and Mickey out to find out what had happened to the woman and the mayor. He was worried about Charlie because it seemed she was losing it. He couldn't understand why his son will marry the Master's daughter.

"Knock, knock," Rose said as she opened the door.

"How is she?" Doctor asked.

"Asleep, and muttering," Rose answered. "So, since I wasn't with you for the Master, who is he?"

"He was my friend who went crazy," Doctor answered. "We were almost like brothers," Doctor said, laughing as he remembered his youth. "I thought he died. I swear he died, in my arms."

"Well, man is breathing and walking," Rose told him. She sat next the Doctor on his bed and he immediately grabbed her, holding her tightly, kissing her on top of the head.

"Rose, I shouldn't have brought you," Doctor said.

"Hey, my little John is hurting in the future, I am not going to let that manic kill him," Rose said. "Even if I have to use my last breath to save my child."

"That is what I am worried about also," Doctor said. "Thanks for reminding me."

"I have you Doctor," Rose said as she pushed back away a little from him. She looked to his eyes. "You will always take care of me."

"Just like I did on the Game Station when you seemed to be zatted and turned to dust?" Doctor questioned. "Yea, what a help I was."

"I was alive, I didn't die," Rose told him.

"I thought you did and I was so angry, I hated all that worked there," Doctor said harshly. "I wanted to kill them, do anything."

"Oi, they helped you, they gave you time," Rose said.

"NO, they gave you time, they gave you time to take that time vortex," Doctor said. "It almost killed you."

"It kind of did," Rose smiled. "Your ninth left and I was stuck with you but it did one good thing."

"What?"

"It just showed that I loved you, no matter who or what you were," Rose said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "You are my Doctor," Rose said afterwards. "And no Doctor deserves to be without his Rose."

"No they don't, but I am the only one, even in the realities," Doctor said. "My people, we had own little time and bubble of space, separated from having parallel realities."

"Hey, lovebirds," Donna said as she leaned at the entrance, "the rest are back."

"He and his wife are gone," Martha said as she saw Rose, Donna, and the Doctor come in the main room. "Whatever he was going to change didn't thanks to the little scare Charlie gave him."

"How is she anyways?" Anna asked.

"Asleep," Rose answered. "And dreaming by the muttering she is doing."

"Are you sure she isn't fighting in her dreams right now?" Mickey questioned.

"No, they seem normal," Jack said as he walked out of the hallway. "Just came back, Charlie is awake and coming."

"Of course I am coming!" Charlie's voice rang from the hall. She came out seconds later. "We have to go, his past self won't mess with us but his future self will. He is going back to when you and Rose met."

"We can't go, I am there," Doctor said.

"Then, we make sure your ninth self don't find out about us," Charlie told him as she took out rings from her leather jacket. "Invisibility rings, bet cha the Master is going to use them. You can see whoever is invisible also and be invisible yourself."

"How did you get them?" Mickey asked excited as he took a ring.

"Made them you dope," Charlie answered as she went to each person giving them a ring. "Mind activated when put on, takes your DNA and bam, it just follows your instructions only."

"If we are going, nobody make fun of my big ears," Doctor said.

"You had big ears?" Martha asked.

"And a northern accent," Rose added, "Not much hair either."

"Don't forget the leather," Doctor told Rose. "I liked black, didn't wear much of any other color."

"You were actually a sexy looking older bad boy," Rose said.

"Amen to that," Jack agreed.

"Maybe I should tell myself to not ever see Jackie, I got slapped a lot as my ninth self," Doctor mused. "I think she liked that I looked more your age than older when I regenerated." The Doctor started to laugh. "You know, I think I called myself a pretty stupid boy without knowing it."

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I saw myself," Doctor said.

"History is changing," Charlie said as she walked back and forth. "Go see yourself if it is part of the past, got it. We can't change it anymore than it already has."

"I am a Time Lord," Doctor said. "I do know the rules."

"Then speak up!" Donna told him. "Now, are we goin' or not."


	15. Mall

"God, I can remember this day, that fountain," Rose said as she pointed to the fountain in the middle of the rounded plaza. It was night and there were very few walkers around them. "So, where do we go?"

"Your old job, if you can take us please," Charlie replied. Rose nodded and when a bus stopped she entered it, paying the toll for all of them. The bus driver nodded to her and set off. It was five minutes later they found themselves outside a shopping mall on the corner. They all stood there, just facing it.

"Where the Doctor and Rose meet," Donna said.

"Now what?" Jack questioned.

"We say hello," Doctor said smiling, disappearing right in front of them. Jack nodded and looking to all of them, all of them disappeared. A mid-age woman was across the street and looked to the group, she was shocked when they all disappeared.

"Harriet Jones, you have to stop working late," the woman mumbled to herself as she walked home.

"Back side?" Doctor whispered. He could see Charlie nod her head and with his sonic screwdriver opened it up. The group had to push themselves to the wall when they saw two people running to them. Doctor smiled as he saw his ninth self and past-Rose stop as the door opened.

"What is your name?" ninth doctor asked.

"Rose Tyler," past-Rose answered through she was out of breath.

"Nice to meet you Rose Tyler, now RUN!!" Ninth Doctor shouted. The group watched the Doctor walk past them and stop. "Anybody there?" The group held there and breath and sighed when the ninth ran away up again to the elevators.

"We better get out!" Rose shouted. "If I remember correctly this idiot blows it up."

"They were attacking plastics, I had to blow up the building," Doctor said.

"You did have big ears," Donna mused. Doctor glared as the group ran out. Charlie was the first to turn visible but crashed into no other but past-Rose who was looking at the building. Charlie just kept on walking away. When she turned to a dark alley the others turned visible. They heard the explosion and their ears rang.

"I can't believe you looked at me weird," Rose said. "I actually remember you now."

"What did you want me to do?" Charlie said. "Hi, I am Charlie Smith and I noticed you looked a little crazed. Maybe I should have said 'Oh, I am an alien like the guy who told you to run and those plastic things, they are going to kill you. Did you need any help?'"

"Oh, shut up," Rose said.

"There is the TARDIS," Doctor said as he pointed to the blue box and his ninth self that was covered in dirt and smoke ashes. The nice leather jacket was also dirty.

"And there is Master putting something on the box," Donna added as they watched the Master smile as he placed a weapon on the box.

"Let's go!" Jack shouted as he ran first and Charlie right after him. She tackled her father down who was shocked that they were able to see him.

"Great minds think a lot," Charlie said as she took out normal looking handcuffs and cuffing the man.

"Then you should have known I would have done this," Master said as he pointed his sonic screwdriver at her. Charlie was thrown back. Jack was smiling as he now had the beeping device in hand.

"Give it here!" Doctor shouted as he went and discharged the device. After seconds of it off the device activated again. "Oh, bollux."

"Toss it!" Donna shouted. The Doctor tossed her the device and the screwdriver. "You Time Lords need to think of us half human/ Gallifreyan. We think different and very easy things for us are not that complicated." Donna opened the device, sticking the sonic screwdriver in it.

"Oh shut it!" Charlie shouted. "And turn that thing off!" Charlie again went after Master who was shocking Mickey. They all didn't notice the TARDIS disappear or go away. Donna smiled as the device official went off.

"Got it!" Donna shouted.

"No!!" Master shouted afterwards and he transported away. Charlie tried to bring him back with her sonic screwdriver but he didn't show.

"Doctor, how come your old self didn't hear the noise?" Anna asked.

"The explosion blew out my ear," Doctor said. "I couldn't even hear the sirens at all."

"Amazing that you lived through that you crazy dope," Rose told him as she grabbed his hand. Charlie and Martha ran to Mickey who was on the ground, groaning. Anna took out her key and gave it Rose.

"Call the TARDIS," Anna said. "I just want to check something." Rose nodded and to their surprise the TARDIS came to them. "She is becoming Gallifreyan isn't she?" The group turned to Charlie who looked at all of them.

"She has to for the baby to live," Charlie answered. "But she is turning too slow, not fast enough."

"For the child to be born the mother has to a Time Lady or she will die," Donna finished. "That is why the Doctor said it was never possible for a half human, half Time Lord child. The mother and child will be killed during child birth."

"Am I alive?" Rose asked Charlie as Jack, Martha, and Anna carried Mickey inside the TARDIS.

"You were alive," Charlie answered. "You disappeared right in front of John and I. The Doctor left us the TARDIS as he went to search for you, to get answers. We didn't hear for him in two months and John was getting sick. I decided to fix it, and John agreed. So here I am."

"So I was assumed dead?" Doctor answered.

"Yes, right after we found your thirteenth regeneration all bloody up, you also disappeared seconds later. That was a week before I was sent back, three months when we last heard you," Charlie answered. "But don't worry, once this is fixed everything will be okay."

"Why didn't we just go back when all this started?" Donna questioned.

"Because I nor any of the Smiths knew when it started and John didn't want to forget me," Charlie answered. "If I stop when the Master started I would cease to exist. I was told that if I couldn't fix it then I would make sure it never happened."

"You are giving up your life for us," Doctor realized. "You trying to keep the change to a minimum but if John dies you will go kill you father, just before you were even before. That is not right."

"Doctor, you and Rose were like parents to me after I left my mum," Charlie said. "And if I have to not exist for that to continue, then so be it. John would probable live a happier life then with me."

"Don't say that," Donna told Charlie. "\ makes you get through the hard times and if Love never happened then what is the point of living on. Charlie, you loved your future and with the help of us we will make sure nothing else changes." Charlie nodded happily.

"Doctor, to Rose's houses, 4 in the morning," Charlie said. "Master isn't going to give up."


	16. Caught

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jack questioned through the earpieces from the TARDIS. Jack, Donna, Anna, Martha, Rose, and Mickey were stuck in the TARDIS by the orders of the two Gallifreyan.

"I am invisible," Charlie said as she opened the door with the sonic screwdriver and walked in with the Doctor closing it behind them softly. They both jumped when a large snore scared them.

"What was that?" Doctor asked.

"Mum," Rose said laughing when she heard the sound come from the Doctor's side. "She stopped snoring like that since the other Pete married her."

"Come on," Charlie said as the two walked quietly in the small apartment. A room was open and from the dim morning light it seemed to be light pink. "I can guess whose room is that."

"What?" Donna asked.

"Rose, a pink a room?" Charlie questioned, making a face that caused the Doctor to smile.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with pink," Rose defended.

"And sneaking into people houses this early in the morning, that is breaking the law daughter," a man whispered. Everybody froze from the sound. Doctor and Charlie turned around to the front door to see Master there, his sonic screwdriver pointing at them. "Tut, tut, I would have thought you would know better. Now, how did you know my next move?"

"None of your business," Charlie simply replied as she took out her sonic screwdriver. The Doctor took out his but knew compared to those two his was a little weak and less violent. "Now, either you come with us…"

"Or what? You will kill me," Master said, laughing softly. Charlie took a glimpse to see past Rose move a little but stay asleep. Another snore erupted from the room and then some muttering. Charlie couldn't help but smile and even heard the laughter from the TARDIS.

"Yes, I will," Charlie answered. "To protect everybody, to protect the timeline, and to protect those I love. If killing you fixes that, then what other choices do I have."

_You can join me_, Master's voice rang in her mind. _Why stay with these weak fools? For love? Love is just an illusion. _Charlie starred at him, her eyes turning into slits as she grew angry, the drumming pounding in her ears.

"Love, is what matters, for love masters all," Charlie answered as she changed a number on her sonic screwdriver. "And for love you will die."

"Well, make your move," Master told her.

"Charlie?" Doctor questioned to see her hand holding the screwdriver shake.

_"I don't think I can kill him," Charlie said to John. "He is my father."_

_"If you see your father, don't think him as such," Charlie's mother said to the teenaged Charlie._

"You are not my father," Charlie said. "Genetically sure but other wise you are not my father. I can kill you without a sense of guilt."

"Then do it," Master shouted. "Become the Destroyer." As he shouted this the alarm went off on Jackie's room, waking the woman. Doctor and Charlie grabbed the Master and with her sonic screwdriver Charlie turned the wall into particles. She pushed the Master through it finding themselves on the stairway.

"You will die!" Master shouted. Doctor looked to see his ninth self coming up.

"Why are you getting up? You don't even have a job to get up to," Jackie's voice said loudly that the group was able to hear.

"You first," Charlie told him but found herself on the floor, electricity going through her body.

"Too late for that," Master said evilly. The Doctor pushed the Master into the wall and in another room which to his relief was vacant.

"You alright?" Ninth doctor asked Charlie who was on the ground, clutching her stomach and sweating.

"Ate some bad food mate," Charlie answered with a British accent as she also went into the empty room. The ninth doctor shrugged and with his sonic screwdriver continued to look for the alien alive plastic.

"Help!" Doctor shouted. Charlie saw him being pushed to the wall and she launched herself at the Master who had turned on his transport at the same time. Doctor watched the two leave in light.

"Doctor?" Jack asked.

"She is gone," Doctor said. "Track her signal now."

"Signal is being blocked," Mickey said as he typed on the computer. "Can't find her." Doctor banged his fist on the wall.

"Rose, bring the TARDIS," Doctor said.

"I can't," Rose said as she looked to the controls.

"Yes you can," Donna said. "You probable know it better than him." Rose nodded and with the controls went into the vacant apartment. Doctor opened it and pushed Mickey off the computer.

"How can he have an untraceable transport?" Doctor questioned. "I am missing something." Doctor messed up his hair.

"Where am I?" Charlie asked as she found herself in a black room, only one light on top giving her a little view.

"Your new home my child," Master's voice said as a door opened and he walked in, grinning. The lights went on and Charlie realized she was chained to a chair, wires connected to it everywhere, and the chair was metal.

"What do you want?" Charlie questioned, her fist clenching.

"To make you like me," Master simply told her as he pushed a button on his sonic screwdriver. Charlie felt electricity go through her whole body.

_"Mom, why are you crying?" Charlie questioned._

_"Don't worry love, nothing to worry about," her mother answered as she continued to cook dinner._

_"Mom?" Charlie asked. At the age of thirty-one Charlie still looked like a teenager._

_"Charlie, I am dying," her mother said._

_"You see everybody you love dies," Master's voice rang in her head. "There is no point to have love."_

"Get out my head!!" Charlie screamed.


	17. Pain

Doctor kept looking at the computer, thinking. He was worried about Charlie for she was a young Time Lady and for her this shouldn't be happening. He looked to see Rose, asleep on the only seat on the TARDIS control room. He smiled at her form. It has been months and only Donna and Mickey had stayed. Anna had taken Mickey's spot in the underground Torchwood with Jack and Martha. Mickey had promised to update them about the situation with Martha's cell.

"Anything yet boss?" Mickey asked as he walked in. Doctor shook his head.

"I don't understand," Doctor said as he waved his hands at the screen. "I can't find no signal of the girl, nothing."

"Maybe because you are not looking closely enough Doctor," a female voice said. They turned around to see an obvious holographic image of Charlie, smiling. But it was her smile that put shivers on there back and her eyes that put the hairs on their arms standing up. "You didn't find me in time. Tut, tut, I would have thought you the most god-like Time Lords of all could find little old me." Rose jerked up.

"Charlie?" Rose questioned when she noticed the holographic image. Charlie bowed but her eyes never left the three.

"Rose, nice to see you again," Charlie said calmly, the crazy smile on her face still. "It has been too long."

"Where are you? Did you get away?" Rose asked quickly. Charlie just laughed.

"Me, run away? No, my father has taught me," Charlie told them, her grin turning to pain but as quick as that came it went into anger. "Love! What a useless thing! It kills you, makes you weak, makes you useless. And I thought it was powerful, well he should me. The deaths, the end, what humanity becomes."

"Charlie, love, is what helps you survive," Rose told the girl. "Remember your husband."

"You mean little John, that weak man who I marry," Charlie said, shaking her head. "It was me the stupid Master needed, me to kill you all. That was why I was created just so I can kill."

"Charlie, where are you?" Doctor asked.

"Turn around," Charlie said as she made a circle motion with her pointy finger. The group turned to see Charlie, her sonic screwdriver pointed at them.

"Charlie, don't do this," Mickey told the girl. "You have it all wrong, the Master was just brain washing you."

"You see all the deaths then!" Charlie shouted, her eyes flaring. "All the killing, the murder, the feeding on flesh to flesh."

Rose turned to the computer to see numbers wizzing by and then a face appear. What shocked her were the eyes, the facial structure. It was like a younger doctor and her mixed together some how.

"Charlie!" the man on the screen shouted. The group turned to face him. Charlie's face seemed to soften, her hand shaking. "Charlie! I can't hold on!"

_"I can't believe I found you," a young man said, Charlie looked to him and blushed when she noticed he was handsome._

_"Found what?" Charlie answered._

_"A person like me," the man answered. "Mr. John Smith, nice to meet cha."_

_"Charlie Wells," Charlie replied back, smiling. "What did you mean?"_

_"You have two hearts," John said as he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. Charlie was turning red at the movement and tried to take her hand out from underneath his. She didn't care what he said but the stares she was getting from the people around the two she did care about._

"Kill them!" a man shouted. Master looked to Charlie and shook his head. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at her, teleporting her back to where ever she had come from. He faced the group saying, "Next time."

"We have to go get her!" Rose shouted and when she turned to face the Doctor her mind became dizzy.

_No please! I will do it next time!_

"Charlie," Rose muttered as she placed her hand on her head. The Doctor heard and quickly took Rose back to the sofa. He looked to the screen to see it blank.

"What happened?" Donna asked, covered in black on the face.

"What did you do?" Mickey groaned.

"I just fixed a few things on the TARDIS," Donna answered. "Now, what the hell happened?"

"I heard her," Rose said. "I heard Charlie."

"You two are connected by the baby," Donna said simply. She noticed the weird looks she was getting from the three others. "What?"

"And you didn't tell us," Doctor said.

"Well, it was obvious," Donna said. "Put the two and two together to the girls dream and how easy it was for her to access Rose's mind, duh."

"Well, she was screaming, and in pain," Rose said looking to the others worried. "She doesn't deserve the torture."

"Why didn't you do it?!" Master shouted at the cowering form of Charlie. Her face bleeding from the mouth and the nose.

"I…"Charlie couldn't start when she felt the electricity go through her body.

_It was black and Charlie could see John, smiling and waving her to come._

_"This is why you didn't do it," Master shouted to her. Charlie watched John fall to knees and tears go down his face._

_"Why Charlie? Why did you kill me?" John questioned. "I loved you."_

_"Love," Master snorted. "What does love do?"_

_"It makes you weak," Charlie mumbled._

_"Louder Commander," Master ordered. Charlie lips were quivering when she felt a stab in her stomach. She looked down to see a knife imprinted there._

_"It makes you weak!" Charlie shouted. "It makes you useless. It makes you die inside that you can't no longer feel."_

_"Then kill him," Master commanded. Charlie shook her head as she looked to John on his knees right in front of her. "KILL HIM!!"_

_"I can't!" Charlie said as she turned to her father and got ready to punch him. Half way through the punch her hand was sliced and she could feel the burning pain. She clutched it to her chest and fell to her knees. She watched the Master walk to John and grab his hair so that John's neck showed. Master had a knife in his hand. He pushed it to John's throat._

_"No!" Charlie shouted as she ran to John only to have Master slice the throat. John fell with his eyes looking at her like she was a traitor. She felt herself die inside and she thought she would be used to it but she couldn't stop the pain._

_"Now!" Master shouted. "Your turn!" Master moved to her and broke her arm. Charlie closed her eyes to drown out the pain._

"Wake up!" Master shouted. Charlie opened her eyes and her body was shaking as she slowly stood up. Master pointed his sonic screwdriver at her, throwing her to the wall behind. Charlie stood facing the ground, holding her tears in.

"You sick bastard!" Charlie shouted as she got up.

"Don't say that again Commander!" Master screamed as he had turning and twisting in odd ends. Charlie felt her mind crack from the pain and drum beats. She let the blackness consume her.

_"Charlie," Rose said as she saw a young little girl cower in a corner._

_"Rose?" the littler girl questioned. Charlie couldn't believe Rose was there and watched Rose come closer. _


	18. Death

"No," Master said as he watched Charlie smile in her sleep. "No!"

_"Rose, get out," Charlie said as she grew from being a child to her normal self, her smile coming off her face quickly. "He will know."_

_"John will kill me if I do that," Rose replied as she walked to Charlie._

_"No!" a man voice echoed in the dark room. Rose saw Charlie fade away and found herself back home in the alternate universe._

_"Honey, I am home," Dr. John Smith said as he opened the door to see a shock Rose looking at him. Rose didn't know what to do. She didn't know if this was a dream or not. "What is wrong love?"_

_"You died," Rose pointed out. "I remember you dying." John just smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek as he hung up his coat._

_"You must have been dreaming," John told her._

_"Don't believe," Charlie's voice rang in Roses' mind. Rose didn't know what to do when she saw John slap her on the face._

_"There, now you must be awake," he said evilly as he neared her._

_"John?" Rose questioned as she touched her face._

_"Fight back," Charlie was able to think out before she was cut off again._

_"Is that what you have been telling the neighbors, that you want me dead?" John questioned as he punched Rose on the face, making her fall. Rose was scared, she couldn't move._

_"John wouldn't hurt me," Rose said as she crawled back from the walking figure that went toward her. "He loved, he took care of me, I was his whole life. John died because of you MASTER!" John turned into the Master who smiled down evilly at her. He placed his hand on her stomach._

_"This one has to die," Master said as he took out a knife. Charlie pushed all her anger as she was taught and was free from the break. Rose watched Charlie materialize in front of her._

_"You don't touch her," Charlie said her body shaking. "Please dad, just let her go. Just forget."_

_"They are going to destroy us," Master told her. "Both of us if we let them live."_

_"No they wouldn't," Charlie said. "I marry little John Smith, he is my husband. He cared for me, laughed with me. He made me happy."_

Rose woke up after she felt something push her away. She looked to see the worried Doctor sitting next to her bed. He rose up his head when she ruffled his hair like crazy.

"Oi, what happened?" Doctor asked.

"This," a female voice said. They looked up to see Charlie's clothes all burned up. Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at her. Charlie had her screwdriver in her hand and it was broken. "Damn, I loved that screwdriver."

"Doctor, she is okay," Rose said as she put her hand on the Doctor's arm that had the screwdriver, pushing it down.

"How do we know?" Doctor asked.

"I killed him," Charlie said as she fell to her knees and her other hand came up to show blood coming out of her stomach. Rose and Doctor ran to the girl and caught her before she fell completely to the floor.

"That girl will die, I will make sure of it," Master growled as he picked himself up and touched his now healed wound. "No one can kill me!!"


	19. Charlie New

"Holy shit!" Charlie shouted as she saw her new self on the mirror. She then made a face as the words came out. "Weird voice. Oh my god I have a British voice! Bullox!" Rose had one eyebrow quirked upwards looking at the girl with some amusement. Charlie now had black hair, tanned skin, dark blue brown eyes that shone with mischief, and seemed to be less athletic then before but cute looking. It had been only seconds after Charlie regenerated into her new form. Charlie looked to her butt to see it was slightly bigger but her skinny stomach was still there. Her chest was also showing more than before to Charlie's happiness. Rose thought the girl was funny and was surprised that Charlie had yet become unconscious.

"How come she hasn't gone out cold yet?" Rose questioned as she looked to the Doctor who watched also in amusement as Charlie continued to examine herself.

"She is young, it is her second regeneration," Doctor answered. "When you get older you body needs more energy than before to do the process." Doctor did a small laugh as he watched Charlie jump up and down from excitement. "Calm down you."

"I speak British but yet I look like me mum," Charlie told the Doctor, smiling at him. "It's weird. I am happier, giddy, crazier, and well I don't know what else but I can't wait to find out mate."

"How bout hyper active?" Rose suggested. Charlie glared at Rose and then started to laugh.

"Bloody hell I do act like I am wired on somethin'," Charlie said, agreeing fully with Rose as she nodded her head. "I really need new clothes, more vintage looking, or rockin' roll!"

Doctor groaned as he watched the girl whiz by him to go the on board closest and he swore he could hear a sonic boom in the hallway. He looked up when he heard Rose start laughing and soon he was laughing with her. Rose held on to her over large pregnant stomach. The Doctor felt his hearts skip a beat. He was in love with Rose Tyler and always would be. He wouldn't forget his old family or his sister. But Rose Tyler was his life now and for her he would die a million times.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Rose questioned when she noticed the Doctor had stopped laughing and had been looking at her for awhile. "What?" The Doctor suddenly was in front of her, kissing her catching Rose by surprise. She smiled against his mouth when the shock wore off and started kissing back.

"Can anybody say…awwwww," two female voices said. Doctor and Rose looked to see Donna and Charlie there with silly grins on their face.

"That was just beautiful," Charlie said faking a crying voice and pretending she was wiping off tears. Donna was just laughing from the humor of Charlie.

"I like her better like this," Donna said as she pointed her thumb at Charlie.

"Who is she?" Mickey asked when he saw the new girl next to Donna in Rose's room.

"Ello' there Micky the Idiot," Charlie greeted. Mickey looked at Charlie and then went to hug the surprised Gallifreyan.

"Your alive and regenerated," Mickey said when he let go of Charlie who seemed to breath in afterwards like she had been choked moments ago. Charlie was now dressed with an AC/DC black shirt, baggy black pants with lots of pockets, a skull silver belt buckle on a black belt, and an American military hat on her head. Around her neck she wore a small gold sword necklace.

"Yep, and I feel good!" Charlie said as she attempted a full cart wheel but the wall was in the way and she hit it. Everybody started to laugh except Charlie was rubbed her head as she got up. "That was no good."

"Really?" Mickey asked.

"Shut if Mickey," Charlie warned as she walked toward him and tripped on her own feet. "Blimey! I am clumsy now too."

"That is not right," Doctor said as he helped Charlie up. "You're like bad luck."

"You think Sherlock," Charlie replied angrily as she brushed her pants straight as she could. She crossed her arms and looked to the Doctor.

"Lets take her to the medic room," Donna said as she grabbed Charlie by the elbow. There they found that Charlie was still in the process of regeneration and her body muscles seem to be not following her mind because of the energy still sending shock waves through them.

"She is being pulled to her own time," Doctor said, shocked at the moving energy particles. "For some reason, I don't know."

"He is still alive," Charlie gasped out as she clutched her stomach in pain. "He said if I ever decided to regenerate I would change, that somethin' will go wrong. That he was the only one that can fix it."

"Master," Rose growled out angrily making the others take a few steps back away from the pregnant woman. "I thought the body would change?"

"But not really the DNA," Doctor informed as he looked to Donna.

"If he computerized something to be in her DNA it would be during her childbirth while in her mother's womb as we now know it wasn't a tube," Donna took over. "If the Master is evil as it seems he would have found a way to control her, years ago during the only time she was defenseless. It is up to her."

"And me," a young man's voice rang out. They turned surprised to see the young man walk to Charlie and kiss her on the lips. He looked like the Doctor but also like Rose in the eyes. "Damn it Charlie, I told you not to die."

"I am really sorry," Charlie said harshly adding, "But if you haven't noticed right now I am in pain." He kissed her again on the lips making Charlie smile and her cheeks turn red. The young man got up and looked to Rose and Doctor.

"Mum, nice to see you again," John said. "Dad."

"Junior," Doctor said in return. John looked to duck underneath that calling and just smiled.

"She is leaving," Donna informed the group as they watched Charlie become transparent.

"Donna…" Doctor didn't finish when Donna went to the computer.

"I know, traced the damn signal to get to her," Donna finished as she connected to the signal. John grabbed onto Charlie, he was also turning transparent with her.

"If she is going, she isn't going alone," John told the group as his voice now echoed. "And don't worry the TARDIS will follow us, our TARDIS." It was seconds later that they saw the two disappear and another second when a man and woman ran in, both gasping for air.

"I found her!" the man shouted. He was the same height as the Doctor, his hair was ginger, he had the same eyes as the Doctor, and dumbo ears.

"Found me?" the woman questioned. She was about in her thirties, brown hair with blonde highlights. She looked like Rose, just older except her eyes were now brown also. The woman turned and smiled. "Wow, I did change a lot."

"We both did," the man said as he looked to her self. "Ello' I am the eleventh Doctor, nice to meet you."

"Second Rose I would be I guess," the different Rose said as she put her hand inside the other doctor.

"I was a pretty boy, wasn't I?" the Doctor questioned with his Rose nodding in agreement.

"Oi!" Doctor shouted. "I become a pretty boy hater again. Great!"

"Oh shut it," Rose said as she looked at her changed self. "Why are you two here? I thought that was against the rule."

"Well, the TARDIS left us behind," eleventh Doctor answered.

"And yes, we can't touch," second Rose replied afterwards. "Time is changing again."

"Then lets follow it," another voice said. "Hey Doc."

"Jack, Martha, Anna, how did you get on here?" Mickey questioned.

"Fixed it," Jack said as he showed them his watch. The eleventh Doctor grabbed the shown wrist taking out his sonic screwdriver. "Hey!"

"Damn it Jack!" eleventh Doctor scolded. "No more travelin' for you."


	20. Captured again

"Bloody hell!!" Charlie shouted as the two found themselves outside in the streets and the TARDIS showing up seconds later next to them. John smiled at Charlie and took her in to get her fixed as she still clutched her stomach.

"Oi! Stop here," eleventh Doctor shouted at Donna who had taken control of the TARDIS. Donna did as told and was surprised when she came out to see that they had landed right next to another TARDIS. She walked to the door, knocking on it. She wasn't surprised to see an annoyed John.

"Ello, what can I do for you?" John questioned, hoping Charlie was still asleep as he had drugged her with pain medication.

"Your parents," Donna said as she grabbed the eleventh Doctor and the second Rose. John smiled as he hugged his parents to him. Tears were going down Rose's face.

"John!" Charlie's voice rang out.

"Time to die!!" Master's unmistakable voice came out also.

"Charlie!" John shouted as he ran back in the TARDIS, his family following.

"Doctor," Donna said as she ran into her own TARDIS, her own time friends. "Master, has got Charlie."

"I know, he even taken her," Doctor answered as he looked to his screen. "Thanks to your signal tracking we have got them."

"Then lets go, my unborn son's future wife can't die," Rose said angrily as she grabbed the controls and started the time machine. In another room Jack was trying to get his watched fixed for probable the fourth time or fifth.

"Any luck?" Mickey questioned.

"Nope," Jack answered, giving up. "He made it worse."


	21. Time to Die!

"Charlie," Master said softly as he jabbed the girl awake. He had taken out the DNA problem which had caused Charlie great pain. He smiled as Charlie woke up and ran to the door that she couldn't get open. She faced Master's, her face fill with hatred.

"Let me out," Charlie growled to him, her fist clenching together.

"No," the Master answered as he skipped toward her, his sonic screwdriver pointed at her.

"I kick yer ass but unlucky for me now I feel just sorry for ye pops," Charlie said as she held her ground and kept her face now blank when inside she was filled with fear and a murderous rage. The Master just smiled wider and started to hum as he moved toward her slowly.

"I know you well daughter," Master hissed out. Charlie smiled at him.

"You don' know a thing," Charlie told him as she lunged at him. She was able to bring him down and knock the sonic screwdriver out of his hand. It had become a wrestling-fighting match between the two as they both tried to grab the sonic screwdriver that lay on the floor. Charlie had realized that since she was genetically related the screwdriver would work for her like it did for him. She had it at her fingertips only to be grabbed by the hair and thrown to the wall. One of her hearts stopped but thanks to the other one she was still alive. She punched her right chest and got her heart moving but seconds late as she turned and looked at the end of the sonic screwdriver.

"You couldn't kill them," Master angrily said to her making her back up to the wall as he walked forward. When she couldn't go back the sonic screwdriver was at her forehead. Charlie clenched her hands to make them stop shaking in fear. She kept her face as blank as possible. "I trained you, I made you! You are posed to be like me but no you were different. Damn your mother!"

"My mother took care of me and next time you create me, create me properly," Charlie told him, her face angry at the mention of her mother. "You left me without knowing why I was a freak! Now, it's your turn to lose."

"I never lose, I never die," Master said, laughing evilly. "The Doctor thought I had died, burned after I was shot but I tricked him. He couldn't even kill me, why do you think you can?"

"Because you trained me to kill father," Charlie replied evilly as her eyes darkened, an evil smirk on her face. "You knew what would happen if I did and regenerated. I would be more evil, more of a killer but instead you made me hate you, want to kill you. Not them! Never them because they took care of me, loved me, made me a good person. You, you trained me to kill." Charlie grabbed the pointed stick on the wall and stabbed her father in the leg making him lose his grip on the sonic screwdriver. She grabbed it and pushed him to the floor, pointing it at him, his own weapon.

"Charlie?" Master questioned.

"I was trained to kill remember," Charlie said as she kept on smiling evilly, her eyes becoming crazier. The door opened to show the Doctor and Rose, Donna looking shocked. Mickey ran in with a big gun and stopped.

"Charlie?" Doctor questioned.

"Hello Doctor," Charlie said, as she looked to him, the crazy shining leaving only little but not enough.

"Charlie, you can't kill him," Rose said to the girl. "John wouldn't want that." Rose touched her stomach to make the girl remember.

"John, wanted to do it himself," Charlie said to Rose as she looked to her and then back again to the Master who held on to his injured leg, blood now showing for sure on the cemented floor, cemented room. "But he said when I have to I have to. He can't live Rose."

"But if you kill him you are him," Doctor said. "He made you what you didn't want to be. He made you to be him."

"Him? I will never be him!" Charlie shouted.

"You are now love," Donna said softly in the quiet room. Charlie felt anger boil in her and tears in her eyes that she would not let drop. Her hand shook in anger, sadness, and remorse.

"No I am not!" Charlie screamed out as she pressed the button making Master scream out in tortured pain. She didn't kill him because after a second the screaming of the Master stopped, and he lay in the ground, his face in fear. Something the Doctor had not seen for awhile. "He has to die!!"


	22. Future's problem

"He does deserve to die but don't DO IT!" Doctor shouted making Charlie look at him. "You can't do it, let somebody else."

"Who?! Who do you purpose should do it, should kill him? It is my job, my life he is screwing with and others he had screwed up already," Charlie replied as she again looked to the Master. "He made me, trained me and now I am going to use it AGAINST HIM!!"

"But you can't," Rose put in. "He is defenseless. You can only kill if you have to but right now, at this moment you don't have to." Charlie looked to see the Master now smiling evilly at her even though he was shaking in the pain she had already caused.

_Do it,_ the Master's voice whispered in her mind. _Kill me, be like me. Be the new Master. End it!_

"No!" Charlie shouted. "No." Charlie let her hand drop and felt the sonic screwdriver being taken away from her by the Doctor. She heard a sigh of relief come from all of them in the room.

"You are weak!" Master shouted.

"And you are stupid," Charlie replied as she went to him and punched him, knocking him unconscious. He slumped to the ground and Charlie looked to the others with a smirk on her face. "What a moron. Weak my ass I say."

"Now, what do we do about him?" Donna questioned.

"You can use this right?" Doctor questioned looking at Charlie. "Can you make him small and old."

"Don't you dare!" Martha's voice came out as she walked in the room. "That was cruel when he did it to you, don't do it to him."

"Damn," Doctor replied.

"Don't worry love," Rose said as she placed her arm around his waist. Doctor smiled sweetly at her.

"If you want to make out, get a room," Mickey complained.

"He comes with us," a male voice said. There was a blinding light and in place was John, eleventh Doctor, and second Rose. "Charlie it is time to come home, love." Charlie nodded.

"See you guys in the future," Charlie said as she walked to John. Eleventh Doctor was at the Master, tying the man up. Rose was there with a sonic screwdriver out just in case the Master awoke.

"I wish I remembered this," eleventh Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Doctor questioned his future self.

"We have to fix things and all this won't have happened," second Rose answered. "Dr. John Smith will still die Rose but everything else has to change."

"No, I can't go through that again!" Rose shouted, tears in her eyes.

"Rose, you have the Doctor. And didn't you ever notice how you never aged quickly again," second Rose replied.

"I am sorry," Eleventh Doctor replied as he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the group. Jack and Anna had been in the back when this occurred.


	23. Happily ever After

"Doctor, why does my head hurt?" Anna questioned as the Doctor looked over at his computer, an odd expression on his face.

"You too?" Doctor asked getting a nod from Anna. "I don't bloody know. My heads aches also like a train had run over it."

"You have any aspirin?" Anna asked.

"Medic bay and ask the ship, she will give you some," Doctor answered. "Mine is leaving."

"Lucky bustard," Anna grumbled as she walked into the hall of many doorways.

"I will make a stop at Earth," Doctor replied. "I need some chips."

"You and your bloody chips!" Anna shouted. "Those things are disgusting and horrid."

"How can you say that, chips are wonderful human food," Doctor said as he headed toward the normal pit stop for the TARDIS. He came out of the TARDIS only to be on the floor seconds later.

"Oh, I am so sorry sir," a young woman said as she helped him up. She seemed familiar when he saw her. "Charlie Smith, sir. Didn't mean to run you over."

"Do I know you?" Doctor questioned.

"No you don't," Charlie answered. Doctor saw a glint of lying in her eyes but he didn't question it. He tried to go in her mind a little only to find himself blocked. "Well, see ya later, my husband of mine can't cook for a damn thing and I have good news to tell him."

"Well, that is good," Doctor answered. Charlie run a little more and then stopped.

"It is good, I am pregnant," Charlie said as she ran and walked away from the Doctor. Doctor smiled knowing that human people were still always going to produce and have a family, something he wouldn't have.

"Doctor!" a man shouted. Doctor smiled as he saw Mickey, Jack, and Martha running toward him. Anna came out with a soda in hand and an ice bag on her head. She winced at the shouting.

"Bloody hell," Anna complained. Doctor was laughing.

"We got a message from the alternate universe Doc," Jack said, concern on his face. "Jackie sent it with the help of Pete. Doc, Rose is alone and your human copy died in a car accident."

"That explains why I feel empty all of a sudden," Doctor mused. "But we can't go there, it will break both worlds…"

"Oh shut it Doc and get the girl you love," Martha ordered. "And then bring her home for a visit."

"Anna?" Doctor questioned, wanting her opinion.

"You love her you dope and I always catch you looking at a picture of her," Anna exclaimed. "Lets go get her." Doctor smiled.

"Excellent," he said as he ran inside with Anna right behind.

The funeral was small and only those who really knew the good Dr. John Smith attended. Pete and Jackie looked around hoping to see the TARDIS appear. It was Jackie who heard the sound and she couldn't help but smile in the sad occasion. All of the people who saw the Doctor were not that shocked as they had knew that Dr. John Smith had been a copy of another man. They left quietly to leave the widow alone. They nodded their head to the Doctor who nodded back.

"Rose?" Doctor asked.

"He died," Rose whispered. "We were to be happy."

"Rose love, it is time to go," Jackie said as she looked to her daughter. "Time to go back home, Pete decided it was time to leave."

"You lot coming with us then?" Doctor questioned. Jackie and Pete nodded.

"We can't separate the family and Rose needs you Doctor, no matter what she will say," Pete replied.

"I am pregnant Doctor," Rose spoke out, silencing the group. "The baby has two hearts. Why did you leave Doctor?"

"Because I wanted you to live," Doctor answered. "And the baby, it is mine because my genetic is no different then the other and I bet he was happy to have you for so long."

"But he couldn't stay with me," Rose replied as she looked to the Doctor, tears running down her face.

"Rose, I didn't tell you but you are not aging normally anyways," Pete said. Rose looked shocked at him. "Rose love, you aren't that human anymore and I don't know why but I do know you can't stay alive forever alone and that this baby can't be without a father forever."

"So, Rose, will you have me?" Doctor questioned.

"I will go with you but let fate see what happens," Rose answered.

"Oh, that is so cute," Charlie said as she looked down from the hill, between the trees.

"Charlie, shut it," John admonished.

"Hey, I am the mother of your unborn child, be nice," Charlie replied. John just smiled as he placed his hand on Charlie stomach. "Where are your parents anyways?"

"Getting chips and then from here we have to leave to some where dogs don't have any snouts or nose," John answered.

"Sweet," Charlie said back.

THE END


End file.
